The Jungle Horn/Gallery/3
Speeding after the horn S1E8 Waffles flying toward Crusher.png S1E8 Crusher about to finally blow the horn.png S1E8 Crusher "Nothing can stop me now!".png S1E8 Crusher inhales again.png S1E8 Pickle sees the falling waffles.png S1E8 Waffles fall down toward Crusher.png S1E8 Crusher confused about the waffles.png|What-fles?! S1E8 Waffles pile on top of Crusher.png S1E8 Crusher sees the horn bouncing away.png S1E8 Jungle horn bounces toward a river.png S1E8 Jungle horn splashes into river.png S1E8 Jungle horn carried away.png S1E8 Blaze searching and Stripes sniffing.png S1E8 Stripes "I'm picking up a scent".png S1E8 Stripes "It's the jungle horn".png S1E8 Jungle horn floating down the river.png S1E8 It's floating away.png S1E8 Stripes in shock.png S1E8 We have to use Blazing Speed.png S1E8 Blazing Speed engine fires up.png S1E8 Blaze requests Blazing Speed.png S1E8 Blaze about to take off.png|Let's Blaze! S1E8 Stripes about to follow Blaze.png S1E8 Blaze speeds past; leaves fly off the ground.png S1E8 Blaze going super fast.png S1E8 Blaze jumps off a ramp; Stripes follows.png S1E8 Blaze flies through the treetops.png S1E8 Blaze up high in the air.png S1E8 Blaze looks back at Stripes.png S1E8 Stripes catching up to Blaze.png S1E8 Blaze jumps into the air again.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes fly through the air.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes see a rocky loop.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes side by side.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes approach the loop.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes in the loop.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes in the rocky loop.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes exit the loop.png The waterfall S1E8 Stripes sees the jungle horn.png S1E8 Jungle horn still floating away.png S1E8 Waterfall dead ahead.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes stop at the river.png S1E8 Stripes jumps across the rocks.png S1E8 Stripes misses.png S1E8 Stripes "I missed!".png S1E8 Blaze "Let me try".png S1E8 Blaze misses.png S1E8 Blaze "Aww, lug nuts!".png S1E8 Stripes "It's almost at the falls".png S1E8 Stripes jumping to a log.png S1E8 Stripes trying to reach the horn.png S1E8 Stripes still trying to reach.png S1E8 Blaze "Hang onto me".png S1E8 Stripes grabs the horn.png S1E8 Stripes "I got it!".png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes dangle over the log.png|Whoa! S1E8 Blaze and Stripes are unbalanced.png|Oh no! S1E8 We need something on the other side.png S1E8 Stripes remembers the jungle horn.png S1E8 Stripes playing the jungle horn for help.png S1E8 Frogs hear the horn.png S1E8 Frogs follow the horn song.png S1E8 Frogs hopping across the rocks.png S1E8 Frogs hop onto the log.png S1E8 Frogs join Blaze and Stripes on the log.png S1E8 Let's see if they weigh the same.png S1E8 AJ switches to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E8 Blaze and Stripes weigh 11, frogs weigh 3.png S1E8 Blaze tells Stripes to blow the jungle horn again.png S1E8 Stripes blowing the horn again.png S1E8 Parrots follow the horn song.png S1E8 Monkeys follow the horn song.png S1E8 Parrots and monkeys get on the log.png S1E8 Other side now weighs 9.png S1E8 Blaze "Blow that jungle horn!".png S1E8 Stripes blows the horn one more time.png S1E8 Bush rustling.png S1E8 Panda appears.png S1E8 Panda follows the horn song.png S1E8 Panda gets on the log.png S1E8 Both sides weigh 11.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes upright again.png S1E8 Log balanced.png Back on land S1E8 Stripes jumping to land.png S1E8 Blaze and animals jumping to land.png S1E8 Stripes leading another conga line.png S1E8 Blaze, AJ and animals march behind Stripes.png S1E8 Stripes and friends march together.png S1E8 Stripes playing the horn, Blaze follows.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes watching the animals.png S1E8 AJ comes over on Panda as Stripes talks.png S1E8 Blaze, AJ and Stripes all happy.png S1E8 Stripes "...the best pals a tiger could ever have".png S1E8 Stripes "Right, animals?".png|Right, animals. S1E8 Animals marching around happily.png S1E8 Pan up to the treetops.png Epilogue S1E8 Crusher still stuck under the waffles.png S1E8 Crusher "I can't believe I'm stuck".png S1E8 Crusher wants Pickle to get him out.png S1E8 Pickle "Sure thing".png S1E8 Pickle climbs atop the waffles.png S1E8 Pickle adding syrup.png S1E8 Crusher sees syrup dripping.png S1E8 Pickle is going to eat the waffles.png S1E8 Crusher doesn't like Pickle's idea.png S1E8 Pickle starts eating the waffles.png S1E8 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the The Jungle Horn episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries